


Soulmates AU DiodeShipping

by xAsumix



Series: DiodeShipping Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAsumix/pseuds/xAsumix
Summary: On his sixteen birthday, Clemont doesn't get writing on his wrist.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: DiodeShipping Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Soulmates AU DiodeShipping

**Author's Note:**

> It's very predictable and typical but I never saw DiodeShipping related to soulmates au, so I wrote it! I actually love that idea, I think I might do more soulmates au things.

"What does it say?! What does it say?!" Bonnie yelled while running into the room.

"What are doing up so early?" Clemont looked at the clock, it was six am.

"I just couldn't sleep longer! It's your birthday, Clemont! I wish you the best and everything you want but show me your wrist!" Bonnie was so excited she couldn't stand on her feet. Clemont was excited too, but also a little afraid. But what could go wrong?

Clemont started raising his sleeve.

"Calm down Bonnie, it's--" he stopped seeing nothing. His wrist was just like it was yesterday, empty. Does this mean he doesn't have a soulmate?

"Maybe it's not your birthday today?" Bonnie asked hoping to cheer him up but seeing that it didn't help she continued. "C'mon let's ask dad!" She took his hand and led him to Meyer's room.

It was a day off for Meyer so he was still sleeping. Clemont heard Bonnie waking their dad up but he didn't care right now. If he didn't have writing on his wrist, he probably didn't have a soulmate. What else there could be?

"Dad, are you sure that today is my birthday?" Clemont asked but didn't want to hear the answer.

"I am pretty sure I held you for the first time this date. Somethings the matter?"

Clemont just showed him his empty wrist, Meyer didn't know what to say.

"Son, I'm sure you have a soulmate."

"I want to be alone..." Clemont said returning to his room.

He started to change. Maybe a walk will help him clear his mind? He should be strong but right now he just couldn't. As soon as he left the house, he started to cry. Everyone has a soulmate in this world, why couldn't he have one? He would be single for the rest of his life. It was such a sad thought. _Why?_

* * *

It was another day as a gym leader for Clemont. Challengers would fight him and some of them would win. Bonnie was with him still worried for him. Half of the year passed and Clemont managed to put a strong front so his family wouldn't worry. But he lost all of any hope he could have, he just tried to accept it as it was.

"Hey Clemont, are you still sad?"

"No Bonnie, it's just the way it is being sad won't help me." Bonnie seemed to buy this and continued talking about some other things.

He heard someone entering his gym. It was some boy with raven hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. His Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, they surely had a big bond. Clemont walked up to him asking.

"Are you a challenger?" Silence from the boy stressed him a little. Then the boy took out some notebook and showed him writing 'I'm deaf'.

"Oh, I see." Clemont knew that learning sign language will be useful someday.

_I know sign language. Are you a challenger?_

That was stupid, he's deaf how can he be a challenger?

_Great, I'm Ash. Indeed I am a challenger._

Clemont was surprised. Okay, that question wasn't so stupid after all.

_I am Clemont, let's fight.  
_

Clemont wanted to take his place on the battlefield but Ash stopped him.

_Wait._

He showed him his wrist. 'Are you a challenger?'

Clemont showed him his empty wrist. Could it be? Why didn't he think of this earlier?

_I'm so glad I found you._

Ash hugged him while Pikachu jumped off from his shoulder giving them space. There was so much he wanted to tell, well show him. A few tears flowed from Clemont's face.

"What is happening there? Are you fighting?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Bonnie, calm down," Clemont told her.

"How can I calm down!? Do you know him?"

"He's my soulmate, Bonnie." Bonnie was shocked and excited.

Ash pushed away and looked Clemont in the eyes.

_I was so worried, did you think you didn't have a soulmate? I'm really sorry._

_You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault, I was sad, it was obvious.  
_

_Can I kiss you?_

"K-kiss?" Clemont said aloud embarrassed.

"Yay! Kiss! Kiss!" Bonnie cheered.

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded her.

"Okay, I'm out!" Bonnie ran away excited.

Ash still waited for an answer and Clemont just stood there not sure what should he do.

_Yes._

Their kiss was full of love and happiness. After a few seconds into a kiss, Ash felt something wet on his face, was Clemont crying?

He withdrew from the kiss and worriedly looked at his soulmate.

 _Did something_ happen?

Clemont smiled through tears.

_I am just so happy, I thought I didn't have a soulmate. It was so obvious that you were deaf._

_Don't cry, I'm here now._

Ash wiped Clemont's tears with his thumb. It was time for their fight, the best way to get to know someone.

Their fight was hard for Ash, he couldn't say commands aloud so he had to show his pokemons what to do. That left him with a huge disadvantage so he always had to be a lot stronger than his opponent to win. Clemont was amazed by the way his soulmate fought even if he was deaf. It was amazing how he never gave up, even in hard situations. It turned out Clemont's soulmate was really amazing, more amazing than he could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too boring, anyway I might do part two but I don't know. Most likely I'll do part 2, that's why it's a series.


End file.
